Finally Found Love
by Zaytyll
Summary: After moving home to be closer to her family, Bella meets and falls for sexy Doctor Daddy Edward. Lemons. Entry for Ninapolitan's DILF Contest


**Ninapolitan's D.I.L.F. Contest**

**Story Title: Finally Found Love**

**Author: Zaytyll**

**Pairing: Bella and Edward**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**Summary: After moving home to be closer to her family, Bella meets and falls for sexy Doctor Daddy Edward. Lemons.**

**A/N: This is my first foray into fan fiction writing, so I hope no one is too displeased with my work. Thanks to Servy for encouraging and helping me finally finish this story in the nick of time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm just borrowing her characters and making them do interesting things.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I stared down at the beautiful bundle in my arms and smiled, a tear of happiness slipping out of the corner of my eye. "You are precious, aren't you, Abigail?" I cooed, jiggling the baby in my arms and humming happily at her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Emmett asked quietly from next to me.

I looked over at my brother-in-law, Emmett. He was a big guy, built like a football player with broad shoulders, a muscular build, and dark hair. But he also had the cutest dimples and an almost constant glint of humor in his dark eyes. It was easy to see why my sister, Rosalie, had fallen for him so quickly. Rose was one of those women who seemed tough and, well, to be honest, she was a bit of a bitch at times, but she had a heart of gold. Emmett was able to not only see that, but bring that part of her into the open. They really were the perfect couple. Now, they had created this beautiful little girl in my arms.

"You guys are so lucky." I whispered, trying not to sound envious.

"Don't worry, Bella. One day, this will be you." He hugged me and the baby briefly. "I'm going to run down to the cafeteria. Did you want anything?"

"No thanks. I'll just stay here."

He walked over and softly kissed Rosalie as she slept, then left the room. I sat down in one of the chairs by the window, away from Rosalie, so that she could rest. Looking over at her sleeping form, I rocked the baby in my arms while being swamped with memories.

Rosalie and I were children of divorced parents. For most of our lives, we lived with our mother, Renee. When I turned 16, Renee remarried to a nice ball player named Phil. We decided to give our mother some space and live with our father, Charlie, until we graduated. It was a relatively normal childhood, really. Rosalie was the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty that drew men like moths to flame. I was the bookworm. I was interested in reading, my education, and my small circle of friends. But that never mattered between sisters. Even though we didn't move in the same circles, it didn't mean we weren't close.

When she graduated, Rosalie moved to Seattle to attend the University of Washington, studying business. Four years later, she graduated with honors. Now, at 27, she was quite successful. She was the business manager of a luxury car dealership and tinkered with the cars on the side for fun. She'd always been a bit of a grease monkey under all that beauty of hers. She could have been a very successful model, with her looks, but while she was proud of her beauty and liked to show it off, it wasn't her. No, Rosalie's greatest dream came true today and was resting peacefully against me. Being the mother to this beautiful little girl is all Rosalie had ever wanted and I was more than happy, and a little bit envious, of her.

I sighed and hummed again, quietly, to Abigail. I was thankful again for the decision I'd made to move home. I'd graduated from high school the year after Rosalie, but ended up in New Hampshire for four years, attending Dartmouth. My family had been so happy that I'd been accepted to such a prestigious school. I'd gotten every kind of grant and financial aid I could to be able to attend, but after years of hard work and determination it paid off. I also graduated with honors. I'd also gotten lucky, having landed a great internship with a publishing house in New York, which later turned into a more permanent position. I worked my way up and learned a lot.

While I was very proud of myself in regards to my career, I was also pretty lonely. Not that I didn't have some good friends in New York, I just felt like I was missing something. Coming back for Rosalie's wedding last year; I realized how much I missed my sister. So I started the very long process of finding a job in Seattle. It took months of looking, but I'd finally found a junior editing position. It was a bit of a pay cut, but it was a good job with lots of opportunities for advancement, so I took it. I put in my notice and moved to Seattle two months ago, moving in with Rosalie and Emmett temporarily. I helped while she was in her final trimester, filling in for Emmett on the rare occasions he couldn't make it to a doctor appointment and just helping out around the house so Rosalie wouldn't overdo. I had agreed to stay for a few months after the birth as well, until they got settled in with the baby. I would start looking for my own place soon, though. I didn't want to intrude on their alone time once they were free to, well, fuck like bunnies again. Rosalie and Emmett had a very healthy physical relationship and I didn't want to be around when it resumed, which, knowing those two, would be about five seconds after Doctor Cullen told them they could.

Doctor Edward Cullen, I sighed as I thought of the first time I'd seen him. I'd gone with Rosalie to one of her appointments and was waiting in the exam room with her when he'd walked in. I'd heard about him before now. Rosalie had said he was a beautiful man. I found the adjective odd for a man, but once I'd seen him, I'd understood. Edward was the most beautiful specimen of maleness I'd ever seen. He was tall, about six feet if I had to guess, about the same as Emmett. But where Emmett was stocky and wide, Edward was thinner, leaner, more like a swimmer or runner. His hair was in disarray, like he ran his hands through it a lot and it was a gorgeous mix of browns and reds. Some would call it bronze. His beauty was in his features. He had a classic beauty, like the ancient Greek sculptures I'd studied in my art classes at University. He was a modern day Adonis with shocking bronze hair and the most intense, smoldering green eyes. The man pretty much oozed sex. I swear my body heat increased five degrees every time I was in the same room with him.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, I've seen him quite frequently. Apparently Rosalie and Emmett have become quite good friends with him since they met at their first appointment. So, I got to see him at least once a week when everyone met for dinner, not to mention other functions like holidays and summer barbeques. I'd also met his family.

He had a sister, Alice, who was a never ending bundle of energy, but you couldn't help but love her. She's also an up and coming fashion designer who just opened her own store last year. She seemed intent on keeping her new friends in the latest fashions. I'd already been subjected to a "fitting" as she calls it, which is really just a fancy way of saying I went to her store and spent hours chatting with her while she poked and prodded me and made me try on lots of clothes. Of course, I ended up taking home an entire new wardrobe and I must say I really liked my new look.

Alice's husband, Jasper, was a quieter type, happy to let Alice be in the spotlight. He and I got along and discussed various books from many an age. He was a history professor, specializing in the Civil War era, so we tended to discuss that at length. He has a very soothing presence and I enjoyed the time I spent with him.

Esme and Carlisle are Edward and Alice's parents, and they are the perfect couple. I look at them and hope that one day I can have even a fraction of what they do at their age. They are still very much in love and completely in tune with one another. It is really beautiful to see. Esme is an interior designer and liked to restore old homes. Carlisle is actually a world renowned cardiac surgeon who also works in the hospital. He'd been by earlier before his shift to visit with Abigail and see how Rosalie was doing.

Finally, there is Lily, Edward's daughter. She's six years old with her father's hair and crystal blue eyes, which I'm told she got from her mother. She's a beautiful child and I loved her to death. Whenever I see her, she ends up sitting in my lap while I read to her. Invariably, half the time she ends up falling asleep. At those moments, I'll look at Edward and he'll have a strange look in his eyes. It makes me wonder what's on his mind.

Lily's mother, Tanya, and Edward divorced five years ago. Apparently they were high school sweethearts. They married in college, but drifted apart. The divorce was amicable and they shared custody of Lily for while. But about a year after the divorce, Tanya was in a fatal accident with a drunk driver. He swerved into her lane and hit her head on. She spent hours in surgery and more in recovery, but she never woke. She passed two days later from her extensive injuries.

Edward and I had spoken at length one night about Tanya and Lily. He told me once that he was almost thankful that Tanya died when she did. While Lily wouldn't remember Tanya, at least she wasn't so old as to have psychological effects from the loss of her mother. Lily has some great mother figures in Esme and Alice, but it isn't the same as having a full time mother. "One day soon," he told me, "I hope to change that." The look he gave me took my breath away. I asked him if he had anyone in mind, but he just smiled his gorgeously crooked smile, and then changed the subject.

I was starting to suspect he was interested in me, but as yet he'd not done anything but give me looks and make sly remarks that made me wonder. The question was what did I want to do about it? Should I wait for him to make a move, or make one myself? I'm not a very aggressive person, especially in the dating scene. I'd never asked a guy out. The last guy I'd dated, Jake, had asked me out no less than fifty times before I gave in and went out with him. I hadn't wanted to since I saw him as just a friend and didn't think there was more to it. I'd tried for a while, but it was no use. I just wasn't attracted to him the way he wanted me to be, so I ended it.

But should I take the initiative with Edward? I knew I was interested. If nothing else, he had a body that just screamed "Fuck me!" whenever I was near him. But the more alluring parts of Edward weren't physical. I can almost feel myself melt when I see him with Lily. He absolutely adores her and she is his world. Watching them together makes me realize what I'm missing in my life. I thought I moved here to be closer to Rosalie, having missed being with family, especially her, all these years. I'm starting to see now that it wasn't Rosalie I'd moved to Seattle for, but Edward. He's making me realize that while I love my job and throwing myself into my work is good at work, it wasn't a good way to live my life. I wanted a family of my own to come home to every night. And I wanted that family to include Edward.

I sucked in my breath at that realization. Did I just admit to myself that I was falling for Edward? Shit. I was.

"You look like someone just walked over your grave," a quiet voice came from across the room. I lifted my head sharply and stared at Rosalie, still in shock from my revelation. "Bella?" she prompted.

Shaking my head to clear the fogginess of my mind, I stood and moved to the bed. Rosalie held out her arms and I settled Abigail into them, watching for a moment while Rosalie situated her daughter and cooed at her.

"You know, you might as well tell me what happened. I'll just nag you until you do and I'm sure you'd rather it be while Emmett isn't here." Rosalie shot me a pointed look.

I sank down onto the edge of the bed, rubbing my hands over my face distractedly. "Rose," I began, then paused. "I just… I… ugh," I raked my hands through my hair and tried again. "I think … that … fuck …" I paused again and took a deep breath before the verbal diarrhea escaped my mouth. "I think I'm falling for Edward. I mean, he is extremely gorgeous, there is no doubt, right? He's the perfect male specimen. Well, for me anyway. I know you like men like Emmett, but for me, Edward is just beautiful. But it's not just that. I mean, yeah, he makes me want to beg him to take me home with him, but what I really love about him, Rose? It's how he is with Lily. Have you ever seen him with her? I want that. I want someone to look at me like Carlisle does at Esme, Jasper at Alice, Emmett at you. I want family. I want Edward. I'm 25 years old and the most fulfilling relationship I've had is with my vibrator. Shit!" I clapped my hand over my mouth, not believing I let all that out of my mouth, and looked up at Rosalie.

She wasn't looking at me, though, but over my shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly, willing a hole to appear in the middle of the floor so I can jump into it, because I just _knew_ who was standing there. I could feel my face heating with my blush. Without even looking at him, I stood, grabbed my jacket and purse then ran out the door, ignoring the duo of voices calling out to me.

I took the twists and turns through the hospital hallways to the outside. It was raining, pouring to be exact. Fucking lovely. I grumbled under my breath as I rushed to my car. Jumping in, I closed the door before dropping my head into my hands. I tried to calm myself so I could drive, especially with it raining so badly. Mostly though, my mind was debating with itself trying to figure out what I was going to do. I was so embarrassed. I had just poured my heart out about Edward to Rosalie with him standing right there. I wonder how much he heard. Enough, I was sure.

"Shit!" I exclaimed again, a fresh wave of tears flowing. Digging into my purse, I came up with a tissue to dab the tears and rain from my face and eyes. A few deep breaths later, I was okay to drive.

Twenty minutes later, I walked in the door to the house, discarded my jacket and made my way to the couch. Flopping down, I tossed my keys and purse onto the coffee table, then lay back and draped my arm over my eyes, sighing.

I still didn't know what I was going to do. I knew I had to talk to Edward, but what would I say? How would he react? Was I right in my suspicion that he was also interested in me? If so, then why hadn't he said or done anything? Was he interested but didn't want to get involved with anyone because of Lily? How would Lily react if we did get together? What would be best for her?

The house phone rang as I pondered my dilemma as if the fate of the world depended upon my decision. I knew it didn't, but the fate of my love life did. I'd never been in this situation before and I didn't know how to react. I knew running wasn't the answer either, but I was just so embarrassed all I could think of was hiding my shame. I sighed again as I stood and went to the kitchen to grab the cordless phone off its base.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, it's Rose. Are you all right?" Her voice was a little strained.

"Rose, I'm fine. I'm just embarrassed. I just …" I paused.

Rosalie interrupted. "I swear Bella, I didn't notice Edward standing there until just before you did. Although I'm not sure if I'd have said anything even if I had."

"Rose!" I exclaimed at her.

She scoffed at me. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Bella. Listen. You are so incredibly shy about putting yourself out there with guys. I know you. You are self defeatist and have low self esteem. You'd probably convince yourself he wasn't interested or something equally silly and decide to never ask him out. And Edward, geez. The man needs to fess up and ask you out. I figure, it's a win-win situation this way. Yeah, it will be an incredibly awkward conversation, but at least it's out there in the open and you can talk about it. No more huge elephant in the room. Besides, we've all been waiting forever for you guys to cave."

I was quiet as I considered her words. She was right. If nothing else, it forces us to talk and I'll know one way or the other if he was interested. Besides, even though I'd been considering confronting him for the last few weeks, I probably would have chickened out on it. I'm a pussy. I sighed. "You're right. It still doesn't help my mortification factor at the moment though Rose."

Now Rose was quiet for a moment. "Well, think about it. Think about what you want from Edward, then just grab the bull by the horns and ask him for it. Though, at this point, Edward may just beat you to it now that you've pretty much confessed all." She chuckled.

A small smile came across my face. "I can hope, right?"

"Yeah. So we're cool then Bella?"

"Of course, sis. Thanks. And I'll be back in a little while. I'm just going to grab some lunch and freshen up. Besides, it's raining buckets outside, so maybe I'll get lucky and it will let up a little before I have to go out in it again.

"Sure thing. We'll be here, of course. Emmett won't leave the hospital without Abby and I, so you'll probably have the house to yourself for a few days if you wanna get on with the sexin' of a certain hot doctor."

"Rose!" I was glad she couldn't see the blush on my face, but the thought was intriguing. Now my mind was in the gutter. "Ugh, Rose. Now I'm going to need a cold shower. Thanks!" I teased her.

She just laughed at me, and then we said our goodbyes. Hanging up the phone, I made my way upstairs to shower and change. Contrary to what I told Rosalie, I got a nice hot shower. It was a chilly day with the rain pouring down and besides, the heat helped relax my tense muscles. It was very soothing and I did my best to clear my mind as I stood under the massaging showerhead.

Of course, nothing could completely take my mind off of Edward. I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like if I was right - if he was interested in me, attracted to me. Perhaps he would be in this shower with me right now, pressing my back against the wall of the shower, the tiles shockingly cold against the heated skin of my back. My fingers trailed over my breasts as I thought what it would feel like if that lean, hard body was pressed against me. Pinching my nipples, I imagined it was him doing so then trailed one hand down over my stomach to the patch of curls between my legs. When one finger slid easily into the curls and grazed my clit, I moaned.

I imagined Edward's hands all over my body, skin to skin. What would his lips feel like pressed to mine? What would he taste like? I bet he was an amazing kisser and I moaned again imagining it. My fingers slipped even further down, sliding through the thick liquid of my arousal mixed with the water of the shower, fingers gently nudging and exploring in and around my clit before slipping one into my pussy. I groaned again, images of Edward lifting my legs, wrapping them around his delicious body before he slid himself inside of me, cock to cunt. I bit my lip and whimpered as I felt myself getting closer to my orgasm. Adding another finger, I pressed them deep inside and used my thumb to tease the clit, pushing myself further.

In my fantasy, Edward had me pressed against the wall, pounding into me, while he groaned into my mouth. I imagined the sounds he would make and what his face would look like when he came inside of me. At that thought, I bit my lip and pressed harder and faster with my fingers, in and out of my pussy. I reached my other hand down to finger my clit, and then gave it a slight pinch, sending me over the edge. My lips opened with a loud groan that might have been Edward's name before I fell against the side of the shower to catch my breath.

I felt the tension leaving my body as the water flowed over me and I reveled in the aftermath of an orgasm. They've been especially good since meeting Edward and I grinned a little to myself at the thought.

Turning off the water, I stepped out and began was drying off when I heard a loud banging at the door. Crap. Grabbing the robe from the back of the door, I tossed it on quickly and rushed downstairs.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Bella?" a deep velvety voice called from the other side of the door. "It's Edward."

I tensed, resting my head on the door for a moment, trying to compose myself. With a deep breath, I swung the door open. Standing there, on the doorstep, was Edward. He was sopping wet, the rain sheeting down on him as he stood there, arms braced on each side of the doorframe. His eyes were darker than I remember seeing them and the expression in them nearly took out my knees.

I stood there staring into his blazing green eyes, at the way his wet scrubs clung to him, defining almost every part of his body and setting mine on fire. Despite the fact he was wearing the nondescript hospital scrubs and was dripping wet, the look in his eyes and his stance at the door screamed of a hunter stalking his prey. I inhaled a shaky breath and his name escaped my lips in a breathy whisper.

The small sound seemed to spur him into action. One moment I was standing there admiring the view that was Edward. The next moment I was somehow pinned against the wall next to the door with Edward's body pressed against me, his hands in my hair. He tugged so that I would look up at him and stared into my eyes, as if searching for something. I was stunned and stared back at him, searching his eyes as well.

"Bella," he whispered as his head dipped down, lips closing over mine. At first, he was gentle, his soft lips coasting over mine in the faintest whisper. Sweeping back and forth, he kissed one corner of my mouth, then the other and then fluttered over my lips, top and bottom. I was in shock for I don't know how long until it registered for me. _Edward Cullen is kissing me!_

For a very brief moment, I thought of my shower fantasy and decided that real life Edward was hands down a million times better than my fantasy Edward. At that thought, I shifted my hips against him again, causing him to groan. A moment later, I felt his tongue slide over my bottom lip, tasting me.

I attacked him. There isn't another word for it really. I licked his lips, locked my arms around his neck and pulled my body flush against his, shifting slightly against him in anticipation. I could feel the bulge in his scrubs as our hips connected and I smiled against his mouth.

"Shit, Bella," he moaned before pulling me closer, one hand still at my neck, the other wrapping tightly around my waist and lifting me off my feet. When I lost purchase on the ground, I lifted my legs and snuck them around his waist, making him groan and plunge his tongue into my mouth. I moaned back at him as our tongues slid against each other, velvet on velvet. He tasted divine.

It barely registered that I was bare under the robe. He put both hands under my ass and pulled me up against him, grinding into me. My bare pussy rubbed against the fabric of this scrubs covering his bulge. I ground against him again, loving the sexy noise that escaped him as I did.

Edward's lips left my lips and followed down to my neck, licking and sucking every bit of skin he could reach. One side of the robe was sagging open a little, leaving most of my chest bare. He nudged his way along my collarbone and down, pushing the fabric aside as he went. Lifting me higher, the fabric shifted again, completely exposing my breast to his view. He made a low sound in his throat a moment before his lips covered my pebbled nipple.

"Oh my … Edward, fuck." The words were just tumbling nonsensically out of my mouth as my head fell back against the wall behind me and I ground my bare pussy against him even harder. I was so aroused, I was sure to explode any moment and I could swear I heard bells ringing.

Unfortunately, I was right, there was a ringing, but it was coming from his phone in his pocket. We both stood still for a moment, just listening to the ring. Edward's lips released my breast and he let his forehead fall to my chest as he sighed.

"It's my reminder to pick up Lily at school." He gripped me tighter for a moment before slowly releasing my legs and letting me slide back to the floor, though he didn't release me. His lips came down on mine again, softly, in a kiss to tender I almost wanted to cry.

When he lifted his head to look down at me, I smiled up at him tentatively. "You should probably go do that." I moved my hands to his face, tracing the contours of his features as I'd always wanted to do. As my fingers slid lightly over his lips, he turned his head and kissed my palm.

"Bella," his voice was quiet. I looked up at him and waited for him to continue. "Have dinner with us tonight? Lily would love to see you and once she's in bed, perhaps … we could talk?" He seemed almost shy, which I found amusing since he'd just had his lips on my still exposed breast.

Leaning up, to him, I whispered against his lips. "I think that's a good idea."

He kissed me again, thought not as deeply as before. We didn't want to get too carried away when he had to go pick up his daughter. He stepped away from me and pulled my robe closed around me. I blushed slightly and glanced up at him.

"Don't tempt me Bella," he groaned at me. Then he kissed me quickly once more before backing out the door. "My house? Six o'clock?"

I smiled and nodded, then watched as he ran through the rain to his car and drove off. When he was out of sight, I closed the door, then collapsed against it. Did that really just happen?

…………..

That night, at five of six, I say in my car, giving myself a mental pep talk. I'd gone through a gamut of emotions this afternoon. I was excited that he was obviously interested in me, at least physically, and hopeful that he also wanted more. I was also nervous as hell that I'd make a fool of myself, or at least more than I already had earlier at the hospital.

I had also spent a good amount of time on the phone with Rose and Alice. They had called from the hospital and I filled them in on Edward's visit and subsequent dinner invitation. Alice squealed with delight and drilled me on what I was going to wear, then they both spent some time assuring me that Edward felt the same way and that everything would work out just fine. I think Alice was even starting to plan a wedding, but I didn't call her on it. I was anxious enough about tonight, much less anything past it.

So here I was, doing my mental pep talk and wearing the outfit Alice suggested – a pair of tight, low rider black jeans with a red velvet wrap around top that showed my cleavage well, but wasn't slutty looking, and a pair of knee high black boots with a sturdy heel. She wanted me to wear heels, but with the rain being so bad today, the boots seemed the safer choice. Knowing my hair was just going to get wet anyway, I'd swept it up in a twist and pinned it to my head, leaving only a few strands loose around my face. The make up was minimal as well, as I wasn't comfortable wearing much. If he wanted me, he would have to take me like I am, not like a big dressed up doll that I worried Alice would turn me into sometimes if I let her.

I checked my watch again and saw it was just six, so I took a deep breath, then jumped out of the car and rushed to the door, trying to avoid being drenched in the downpour. When I reached the door, I took another deep breath and rang the bell.

An excited squeal sounded on the other side of the door and I smiled as I heard Lily yell, "Daddy! Daddy, she's here!" A moment later, the door opened and within seconds I had a squirming, giggling six year old in my arms, kissing me all over my face. "Bella! You're eating with us! I helped make dinner. Daddy let me pick, so I picked hot dogs. I know you like hot dogs 'cause you eat them when we go to Aunt Alice's for picnics. And I like macaroni and cheese, so I picked that. You like that, don't you? Who doesn't like macaroni and cheese? Oh, and I had to pick a veggie, Daddy said, so I picked corn. It's my favorite, plus I saw you eat the corn on the cob before."

Lily was babbling excitedly while I looked at her, then over her head to where Edward was standing in the entryway smiling at us. He had changed into a loose pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt. His hair was mussed as usual and feet were bare, which for some reason I thought was sexy. I closed my eyes to refocus then turned back to Lily.

When she paused to take a breath, I interjected. "Lily, thank you. I love hot dogs, and macaroni and cheese, and corn. Dinner sounds so yummy. Are you guys good cooks?"

Edward spoke up then. "Lily, how about you finish setting the table while Bella takes off her coat and shoes? We'll be right in."

Lily just about bounced out of my arms. "Okay," she tossed over her shoulder as she scampered around the corner and out of sight.

I looked up at Edward, not sure how to act. But he just held out his hand to me and I took it. We both smiled as he pulled me to him.

"Hello, beautiful," he said softly just as his lips descended to mine in a short but sweet kiss.

I reached up and cradled his jaw with my palm. "Hello."

The tension seemed to have broken a bit and we were able to relax some. I left my very wet coat and boots at the door, then followed him into the kitchen where Lily was setting the table. Once all was set, Edward brought the food and we sat down to eat.

Dinner was festive. Lily was especially excited to have company it seemed, so she was very animated. We exclaimed over the new baby. Edward had stopped by the hospital so she could meet Abby, so Lily was especially excited. Apparently, she even offered her babysitting services to Emmett and Rosalie. They explained to her that she was still a bit young to do that, but she could come over to visit anytime. I thought it was cute how excited she was. It just went to show how close everyone had gotten. Lily thought of Abby as family.

After dinner, Edward insisted that Lily and I sit down and watch a movie while he cleaned up in the kitchen. He joined us before the movie was over and we all watched it together, Lily snuggled between us on the couch.

By the end of the movie, her eyes were starting to droop and Edward scooped her into his arms.

"Time for you to get ready for bed, little one."

"Aww, Daddy, I'm not sleepy," she said as she rubbed her eyes. "I wanna spend more time with Bella."

Edward glanced over at me. "I know you do, little one. But I'm hoping we'll be seeing more of Bella in the future."

"Really?" Lily asked happily.

I blushed as I looked at Edward, then smiled at Lily and stroked her hair. "Let's hope so. Now, how about I tell you a story once you're tucked into bed? If your daddy doesn't mind, that is."

Lily looked to Edward, who nodded, then clapped her hands. "Yes, please! Come on Daddy, tuck me in so Bella can tell me a story."

She wiggled in his arms, trying to hurry him along. He just laughed, then slung her over his shoulder as he lead the way upstairs. "Come on, wiggle worm."

…………..

It was close to an hour later when we got back downstairs and settled back on the sofa. He sat on one end, turned toward me. I mimicked him on the other side.

"Thank you. She loved that. She talks about you all the time. You should have seen her this afternoon. Between seeing Abby and having you come over, I'm surprised she didn't pass out sooner."

I smiled over at him. "I really don't mind. I love spending time with her. You've done a great job raising her."

Edward looked down, his face sad, serious, and embarrassed. "It's not been easy. I worry all the time if I'm doing the right things by her. I do my best to surround her with good role models and to teach her the right things. Without Alice and my mother, I don't know how I'd have gotten through it all."

Reaching over, I took his hand in mine. "Edward, you're a wonderful father. I don't think parenthood is supposed to be easy."

He shook his head and gripped my hand tighter, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. I shivered. "No, it's not easy. It's hard, really hard. But it's also fulfilling and even fun. I can't imagine life without her," he chuckled, "even if I do dread her teenage years."

I giggled at him, looking down at our clasped hands, relishing in the simple touch. It brought to mind the events earlier today and I was nervous again. Biting my lip, I looked over at him and saw his staring at me. He moved closer then raised his other hand and swept his fingers through my hair. He smiled crookedly at me, the smile I loved. "Do you remember Memorial Day?"

I looked at him oddly, wondering what he was talking about. I nodded.

He continued. "Everyone was at Jasper and Alice's house for a barbeque. I remember it vividly. You were wearing a green tank top with these cute denim shorts and sneakers. Your hair was down when you got there, but it got hot and you put it up in a pony tail." He smiled wider in memory. "Lily was so excited to meet you. I'd told her about you and I guess I talked so much she remembered. Later, when she started to get tired, she just climbed into your lap on the porch and handed you a book. You just smiled at her and opened it, starting to read to her. She was out like a light in about five minutes."

"What-" I tried to ask him what this had to do with anything, but he cut me off with a finger over my lips. The fingers in my hair moved to wrap around my neck while his thumb brushed along my jaw. My breath hitched at the position. Our lips were so close I could feel and smell his sweet breath and I wanted to kiss him again. My eyes closed for a second to savor it and I almost moaned.

"Do you know why that day is so important?" I shook my head slightly, staring up at him. He lowered his head even closer, his lips barely an inch from mine and I felt my heart kick into overdrive. "That was the day I fell in love with you, Bella."

His lips ghosted over mine. I didn't react, not at first. My heart went into overdrive and I thought it would beat out of my chest. I pulled back to look up at him. "You love me?" I whispered the question in awe.

That crooked grin was back as he looked back at me, his eyes shining with emotion. "You have no idea. I think I fell before that, maybe even the day I met you, but I knew it then." He swept his fingers over my lips. "I was attracted to you, definitely. I can't be around you and not want to kiss you and touch you and make you mine." His lips moved over my jaw lightly before he leaned back again to look into my eyes. "You are wonderful with Lily and she loves you already. I think she knows."

"Knows?" I asked him.

"That you're special, to me, to us."

I was frozen for a moment as I processed everything. My dreams were coming true right before my eyes. It was almost too much to believe, but the proof was right in front of my face in the love shining from Edward's eyes. He was waiting for me to make the next move. Letting me decide if we were going to take the next step. Is that what I wanted?

Hell yes!

"I love you, Edward." I breathed out.

"I love you, Bella," was all he managed to get out before I attacked him.

I lifted and leaned into him on the couch, arms wrapping around his neck, hands in his hair, my lips pressed to his while I reveled in the bliss coursing through me. He laughed against my lips before joining in the game, letting himself fall back on the couch, clutching me to him with one hand in my hair and the other smoothing over my back. He turned my head slightly as his tongue swept out and over my lips, demanding access. I moaned and let him in, our tongues tangling.

Our hands began to roam over each other's body. I felt both his hands travel over my back down to my ass and cup the cheeks through my jeans. He squeezed slightly, then lifted his hips up into mine.

I groaned and released his lips, looking down at him, already breathless. He stared back a moment.

"Bella, I want you," he told me in a husky voice. "I want you in my bed, naked, under me, arching your beautiful body into mind while I devour every bit of you I can reach."

I moaned and closed my eyes at the thought. If my panties hadn't been wet from that kiss, they were now just from that statement coming from his lips in that velvety voice, laced with hunger and desire. "Edward-"

He cut me off with a kiss. "I don't want to rush you, or take things any further than you're comfortable with. So if you aren't ready for this, then I understand, but we have to stop now or I won't be able to control myself."

Looking down at him, I bit my lip and smiled. "Edward, it's not like we don't know each other. If I feel comfortable enough to give you my heart, why would I withhold my body?" I felt his breath hitch and leaned down to kiss along his jaw as I continued. "I want you, too, Edward." I reached his ear and whispered into it. "I dream about you." I switched to the other side and repeated the process, jaw to ear, and whispered again. "I want you to lose control, Edward." My tongue flicked out to swirl up his neck and around his ear as I pressed my hips into his, feeling his hard erection against me. "If you don't get me into your bed, naked, under you, arching into you with you devour me, I may attack you right here on the couch."

He growled, actually growled at my using his fantasy against him. Without warning, he lifted me and stood from the couch, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Hold on," he said as he carried me up the stairs. I pressed my face into his neck, kissing and nibbling whatever bits of flesh I could reach.

Before I knew it, we were in his room and he set me down on my feet by his bed. His hands went to my shoulders then traveled down over my chest to cup my breasts. I closed my eyes and moaned as his thumbs swept over my hardened nipples. They continued on down to the bow at the side of my shirt that kept the top in place. Untying it, he slowly unwrapped the red fabric from my body, his eyes trailing over each new patch of skin he revealed. As the shirt fell to the floor, he let his hands travel over the revealed skin. I stood there, letting him have his fill, enjoying the feel of his hands on me. His fingers passed softly over my breasts, then settle between them to unhook the clasp on the bra. A moment later, the bra joined the shirt on the floor and Edward's hands were directly touching my bare breasts. I moaned.

Leaning down, Edward kissed me passionately, his hands roaming down again to cup my ass and thrust his hips into me. I moaned again into his mouth. My hands reached up to circle his neck, digging again into his hair, pulling slightly with my excitement as I pressed my now naked body to his fully clothed one.

Wait, naked? He'd managed to slip my jeans and panties down to my ankles with my realizing it. I was so caught up in kissing and touching him. The man was magic.

When he pulled away and stepped back, I whimpered at him. He grinned at me, then spent a full minute inspecting my body with those gorgeous green eyes of his. "Beautiful," he whispered.

I blushed and looked down in embarrassment, but he tipped my head back up. "You are the most beautiful woman to me. Not only your body, but here especially." His hand pressed over my racing heart. "No other woman has managed to capture me as you have."

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes at his words. How had I gotten so lucky? Reaching out to him, I tugged on the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. He realized what I wanted and whipped the shirt off. I had seen his chest before, when he was in his swimsuit, but now I had the opportunity to touch him. The feeling was exhilarating. I leaned into him, my hand on his chest, and pressed my lips over his heart. I could feel his heart pounding as fast as mine and it emboldened me, knowing that I affect him the same way he does me.

My hands traveled lower to the waistband of his jeans. As my fingers worked to undo his jeans, my lips continued their exploration of his chest. His hands went to my hair, pulling the pins from the tangled mess it had become when he was running his fingers through it earlier. With the buttons undone, I pushed the jeans off his hips and they fell to the floor. He wasn't wearing anything underneath them and that thought made me even more excited. It was my turn to step back and inspect him.

My eyes traveled over his beautiful chest, smooth, toned and beautiful. My eyes continued downward, over the curve of his hips to the very proud, very hard, erection he was sporting. I grinned now, and licked my lips in anticipation as my eyes traveled lower still. His legs were also toned and muscled, like his chest. Even his feet were sexy. Is there anything not sexy about this man? I didn't think so.

With a wink, I backed up a few paces until I felt the bed behind me. Sitting on the edge, I crooked my finger at him, beckoning him forward. His eyes were blazing at me as he sauntered forward to stand in front of me. He was still too far for my liking, so I reached to grab his hips and pulled him forward until he was standing between my legs, his cock brushing against my skin. My hands traveled from his hips, around to his ass, feeling the smooth, firm muscles there, then slid down the back of his thighs before sliding around and up the front. When my hands made it to his cock, I felt his hand in my hair, tilting my head up to look at me. I licked my lips again, continued to look at him, then leaned forward and slid my tongue up the underside of his cock, balls to tip. He moaned and gripped my hair tighter.

I continued to lick him while my hands explored what I could reach of his body. When he seemed anxious for more, I finally took the tip of him into my mouth and swirled my tongue over him. He groaned and bucked his hips a little, inserting himself even deeper into my mouth. I moaned at this myself and did it again, deeper this time. He responded with another groan as he watched his cock disappear into my mouth. I continued to stare up at him, gauging and relishing in his reactions. What didn't fit into my mouth, I used my hand, working in opposite directions to increase his pleasure. The feeling of pleasing him was so exciting, I was starting to drip myself. I pressed gently over him with my teeth, nipping him carefully, while flicking my tongue up and around his tip. He groaned louder and bucked deeper into my mouth.

Sensing he was getting close, I reached my free hand up and began to fondle his balls, gently gripping them in time with the strokes of my mouth. "Fuck, Bella." He growled out, clenching his teeth. "I can't … I'm gonna …" he trailed off and tried to pull away, but I gripped him tighter and wouldn't let him go. Seconds later, he cried out I felt him jerk as he came in my mouth. I licked up everything, cleaning him off completely as he continued to jerk a few more times before falling to his knees in front of me, gripping my head in his hands and kissing me ravenously.

"God, baby, that was amazing," he whispered between kisses. Now he was the aggressor as he lifted me and put me in the center of the bed before crawling on top of me. He continued to kiss me deeply while his hands seemed like they were everywhere at once. I was panting when he released my mouth to trail over my neck, along my collar bone, and down my chest to my breasts. His hands caught mine and lifted them over my head, fingers tangled together. Settled between my legs, he held me in position and shifted his hips against me as his lips descended on my breast. It was my turn to cry out as he made love to me with his lips. I was writhing beneath him by the time he released my breast, only to use his tongue to lick a trail over to the other breast and lavish the same attention there. I was nearly ready to explode in ecstasy already and he wasn't even below my waistline. I could hardly stand it.

"Edward," I whimpered his name aloud. "Please."

He stopped and looked up at me. "Yes, my love?" His voice was husky and his eyes were blazing as he lay there. His tongue reached out to flick over my nipple once as he waited for me to respond.

"Oh, god, please, Edward," I raised my hips and rubbed against his returning erection. "Don't tease me. I want you."

His face broke into a sexy, mischievous grin. "Don't worry, love. By the time we're done, we'll both be so satisfied we won't be able to see straight."

I whimpered again as he flicked my nipple again. "Evil bastard," I told him. He just chuckled and continued his attack on my breast. His cock was getting harder by the minute and he rubbed himself against me just enough to drive me crazy.

I was about to scream in frustration when he moved from my breasts down, settling lower so his head was now between my spread legs. My breath hitched at the sight of him there. His hands and lips were tracing patterns over my thighs, slowly moving closer and closer to where I wanted him. Noticing my hands were free again, I reached down and gripped his hair, trying to force his head where I wanted him, but he just chuckled against me and resisted.

"No, darling. It's your turn now," he told me. Then his head dove in and I felt a long swipe of his tongue over me, lapping at all the juices that had been flowing all night for him. I cried out and lifted against his mouth, wanting more. Flicking his tongue over my clit, he slid down again and inserted it inside, as far as he could reach. "You taste delicious."

Soon, his fingers replaced his tongue. First one, then another, slid slowly in and out of me. I was unable to keep still, so he wrapped his free arm over my waist to keep my still. His mouth lapped and licked while his fingers slid at all angles inside of me. My cries filling the room as I felt myself closing in on an orgasm.

"Come on baby. Cum for me." His voice was magic, I swear. At his words, I was sent over the edge. My hips jerked against him as I came against his mouth, calling out his name and panting in ecstasy. He licked up every bit until I had calmed, then slid his body inch by inch back up mine until we were face to face again.

"Thank you," I said breathlessly as I wrapped my arms and legs around him and pressed my body to his.

"Thank _you_," he responded, moaning as our bodies rubbed together.

Our lips met in a kiss that started slow, but soon turned urgent. Hands and lips moved almost roughly over each other. We were almost frantic to connect.

"I can't wait any longer, Bella." Edward pressed his cock against me, the tip dipping slightly inside.

I groaned and lifted my hips into him, causing more his cock to slide into me. "Don't wait. Now, Edward, please."

With a loud growl, he lifted slightly off of me, gripped my hips tight, and then slammed himself into me. We both cried out at the feel of coming together for the first time. Edward lay a moment, letting us enjoy the moment, before he could take no more. His hips slid back until I could feel only the tip before roughly thrusting back into me. His strokes were slow to leave, fast and hard to come back. It felt almost ethereal. My body was tingling in anticipation. My hips lifted to meet his every time and my moans filled the room. Edward was grunting above me, his face beautiful even when contorted with his exertion.

I wrapped my legs more securely around him and pulled his face to mine so I could attack his lips with mine. Our tongues met and warred, mixed with both our moans. He changed the pace, moving faster and more steadily inside of me. The feeling was so intense, my heart was racing and I worried it may pound right out of my chest. I clenched against him and gripped him tighter. He groaned into my mouth.

The thrusting stopped and I whimpered against him. He just licked my lips, then flipped us over so I was on top. I grinned down at him and wiggled myself into position, which caused him to groan. I leaned down and forward to kiss him deeply before lifting up on my knees above him, almost letting him slide out, before shifting my legs so I slammed down onto him. The position allowed him to slide in deep and made us both growl with satisfaction.

When I didn't move fast enough, Edward gripped my hips and pulled me up. As I went up, his hips went down into the bed. As I went down, he thrust his hips up to get deep inside me with every stroke. Each time felt better than the last, and we quickened the pace. I sat above him, my body, breasts and all, bouncing above him. His hands reached out to squeeze and caress them. I placed my hands over his and moved faster over him. He groaned again.

Moans filled the room again as we both moved closer and closer to our orgasms. I felt myself begin to clench around him, knowing I'd cum soon. He gripped my hips, holding them steady above him and he thrust himself up into me, pounding me from below. My body tensed, waiting for my orgasm to break over me. Edward was getting louder as he thrust faster and faster until he finally yelled out my name as he came. At the first sensation of his cock twitching inside of me, his cum filling me, my own orgasm spread like wildfire through my veins. I yelled out his name and relished his last few strokes while I spasmed around him. A moment later, I fell against him and his arms encircled me, holding me close. We were both breathing heavily and didn't speak for several moments.

"You know," he whispered to me, "I always wondered what it would be like if I ever finally got you into my bed."

I looked up at him from where my head was perched on his shoulder. "Oh yeah? Did I live up to your expectations?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

He just shook his head at my expression and grinned at me. "Fantasy doesn't even begin to compare to the real thing." He kissed me tenderly. "You more than exceed my expectations."

I smiled at him. "I'm glad. However, there is something …" I trailed off with a teasing smile.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Well, I did have this fantasy about you that I'd like to try out. If you're interested, that is." I ran my fingers over his chest, circling his nipples with my fingers and I pressed my lips to his jaw line.

Edward's breath hitched and I felt him hardening again. I grinned.

"What fantasy would that be?" his velvety voice was raspy again with desire.

"Well," I began, kissing along his collarbone as I arched against him and let my hands slide between us to cup and stroke his cock. I loved how it felt hardening more and more in my hands as I spoke. "It involved you, of course," I licked down his chest. "And me, for sure. I wouldn't want to miss out on sexy Edward play." My tongue flicked around and over his nipples as he had done to mine earlier. His hands began to roam my body again and he thrust into my hand. "So, we were in the shower, cleaning each other," my tongue licked over his nipple, "everywhere." He pulled my head up to his and attacked my neck. "And we were all wet and soapy." I heard him groan. "Then I was against the wall and you were between my legs and-"

I squealed as he attacked me, lips on mine, arms wrapping around me, holding me to him as he again lifted me, standing up. I wrapped my legs around him. "Where are we going?" I asked innocently.

He grinned. "Shower."

…………..

**Edward POV**

I'm not sure what woke me, but it was still dark outside and Bella was still snuggled tightly against me, her head on my shoulder. I hugged her, rubbing my hands up and down her back. She whispered my name and smiled in her sleep.

I thought back over the last few months since Bella and I had finally gotten together. Since that first night, we were nearly inseparable. She ended up here more than I at her house, but she didn't seem to mind. She even encouraged it. She wanted Lily to know this was her home and didn't want our relationship to impact negatively on my daughter. It made me love her even more that she also loved my daughter so much.

Life with Bella in our lives was a joy for not only me, but for Lily. They got along very well and I could see what Lily had been missing all these years since Tanya's death. While Alice and Esme were great, they weren't with us daily like Bella has been. The only time we had been apart was when Bella flew to LA for a convention. We both missed her terribly and moped around the house until I realized what we were doing. I finally took Lily to the zoo to distract us from missing Bella.

I was interrupted in my reminiscing by a tiny knock on the door. Extricating myself from Bella as gently as I could, so as not to wake her, I went to the door and opened it to see Lily standing there.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream," she said, her face sad and tears in her eyes.

Kneeling down, I wiped her tears from her eyes. "Aww, little one. What did you dream?" I asked, pulling her in for a hug.

"I dreamed about a big monster in the woods coming to eat me while I sleep."

I rolled my eyes and reminded myself to speak to Emmett about telling my daughter scary stories. "It's okay. That is just a story. Nothing is going to come get you in your sleep."

"Can I sleep with you and Bella tonight, Daddy?" she peeked up at me, biting her lip. I smiled as I noticed she'd picked up Bella's lip biting habit.

"Sure you can. Come on." I lifted her up and walked to the bed. "Quiet. Don't wake Bella."

I placed Lily in the middle next to Bella, then got in after her, tucking the blankets around us. Lily lay facing me, but scooted herself near Bella.

"Daddy?" she called to me, then yawned.

"Yes, Lily?"

"I know what I want for Christmas."

I smiled. Christmas was three weeks away and she'd had a list made since Thanksgiving. "What's that?"

"A mommy. Do you think … Bella could be my mommy?" she asked.

I was shocked, to say the least. My throat closed with emotion and I didn't know how to answer her. I thought of the ring hiding in my desk. Clearing my throat quietly, I answered, "We'll have to see, little one."

When I looked down, I saw that Lily had already fallen asleep. Over her head, I saw that Bella's eyes were open, filled with tears. She smiled and reached for my hand, love shining in her eyes.

As I stared at her and my daughter, I was filled with love. I knew my daughter would get her wish.


End file.
